The Library
by Viechi
Summary: "Sedikinya kau dan aku mungkin mengubah dunia" Malloy tersenyum. "Itu tidak akan muncul sampai seratus tahun kita mati, kita tidak akan melihatnya" "Tapi akan berada disana" – James Jones. From Here to Eternity. [Kuroko x Readers]


"Sedikinya kau dan aku mungkin mengubah dunia" Malloy tersenyum. "Itu tidak akan muncul sampai seratus tahun kita mati, kita tidak akan melihatnya"

"Tapi akan berada disana"

– James Jones. From Here to Eternity.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut beby blue mengenakan jas hitam sangat rapi usianya terlihat sekitar 23 tahun memasuki sebuah bangunan putih, tampak dari luar bangunan itu terlihat klasik. Seorang gadis sedang mengaitkan papan nama di dada sebelah kiri yang terbuat dari besi berwarna emas bertulisakan namamu sendiri dan tulisan dibawahnya "Library staff".

Kau membereskan tumpukan buku yang ada di meja lalu menyimpannya di rak buku yang berjejer. seorang pria mendekatimu tanganya terjulur meberikan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan "_A Midsummer Night's Dream"_ sekilas kau membaca tulisan itu kemudian mengambilnya lalu melangkah pergi sambil mengingat dimana buku tersebut disimpan, pria itu mengikutimu dari belakang.

Satu rak buku kau lewati langkahmu berhenti karena kau menemukannya tangan halusmu membuka lemari buku dan mengambil buku tersebut lalu memberikannya. Pria itu menerimanya membuka satu halaman. Manikmu melihat jarinya saat membuka halaman dari atas, manikmu mengikuti gerak jari itu yang kini sedang mengelus-elus dagu. kini kau bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya tak lama manik kalian bertemu satu sama lain, dengan cepat kau alihkan pandanganmu pada buku-buku yang ada dipelukanmu kau berusaha menyembunyikan rona diwajahmu namun kau masih ingin melihatnya kau angkat kembali kepalamu untuk melihatnya, pria itu menutup bukunya lalu tersenyum manis padamu kau pun membalasnya dengan senyuman termanismu. Kau merasakan sesuatu yang tidak lagi aneh dalam dirimu bahwa kau sedang Jatuh CINTA lagi.

.

.

.

THE LIBRARY

By CleonAkaCloti

Kuroko no Basket Belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kuroko x Readers

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut pirang sedang asik mengetik sesuatu didepan komputernya sambil mengulum permen lollipop.

"Satsuki-chan, Kau bisa periksa 'Item' ini untuk ku?" Satsuki merasa bingung dengan kata 'item yang kau maksud. Kau menoleh Satsuki mengikutimu ia pun menoleh kebelakang, pria itu tersenyum kalian mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kau dan Satsuki berbalik kembali kini Kise sudah mengerti ia memberikan permenlollipopnya padamu kau mengambilnya namun wajahmu terlihat jijik Kau menempati tempat duduk yang sebelumya diduduki oleh Satsuki tanganmu mengetik keyboard secara asal-asalan.

Satsuki pun mendatangi pria tampan berambut baby blue itu.

"Hallo, apa Anda punya kartu perpustakaan?" tanya Kise ramah

Manikmu memperhatikan Pria tampan itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya" jawabnya

"Baiklah silahkan isi disini, tolong pinjam ID anda untuk membuat kartu perpustakaan?"

"Tentu"

Satsuki mengambil Kartu ID itu lalu membarikannya padamu. Kau membaca tulisan kecil di Kartu itu "_Kuroko Tetsuya" _bibirmu mengembang saat mengetahui nama dari pria yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kini giliranmu yang berhadapan dengannya Kau mengisi tanggal pengembalian dan nama peminjam "_11 jul 2008 . Kuroko Tetsuya" _di balik sampul buku _A Midsummer Night's Dream _kau melihat padanya ia pun melihatmu kalian berdua langsung perpaling wajahmu kembali merona.

"Ini kartu perpustakaan serta Kartu Id mu" Satsuki menyodorkannya

"Arigato gozaimash" Kuroko menerimanya serta mengabil buku darimu ia tersenyum kembali kau pun sama ia kembali memandangmu cukup lama namun kali ini tanpa senyuman manik kalian saling bertemu seolah terhipnotis. Kau melihat kilawan dimata birunya

"Mau lollipop?" Satsuki menyodorkan permennya pada Kuroko. Membuyarkan pandangan kalian.

"Tidak. Terima kasih" Kuroko pun pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Kakoii nee" Ucap Satsuki sikunya ia sandarkan pada pundakmu. Kau mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan melihatnya lagi, kenapa kau tidak minta nomor telephonnya?"

"Dia harus mengembalikan buku itu, kan?" jawabmu tersenyum mengangkat sebelah alismu.

.

.

.

_18 JUL 2008_

Kau mengayuh sepedamu dengan santai menuju perpustakaan dalam hati kau ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan pria tampan bermanik biru bernama kuroko itu.

"Hayaku, Hayaku hayaku!" Satsuki mengangkat kedua tanganya menyuruhmu untuk cepat masuk Dan kau sedikit heran.

"Cepat! Dia ada disini" Ucap Satsuki sedikit berteriak. Dirimu terkejut saat Satsuki memberi tahumu kau segera turun dari sepedamu tanpa sempat memasang standar sampai spedamu terjatuh. Kau pun berlali masuk ke dalam perpustakaan lalu mengintip dari balik rak, hatimu rasanya senang sekali bisa kembali melihatnya. Kuroko sedang membaca buku yang ia ambil dari rak buku bergenre FICTION ia mengenakan kaos putih dengan kardigan biru tua membuatnya terlihat lebih mempesona. Kau bahkan sampai meleleh melihatnya.

"Satsuki bagaimana penampilanku?"

Satsuki melihat penampilanmu dari bawah ke atas.

"Bertemu dengan seseorang dengan pakaian hitam putih wajahmu bahkan terlihat hitam putih"

"heee benarkah" kau segera mengambil sebuah cermin dalam tasmu. Dan kau melihat pantulanmu dicermin. "Ah kau benar"

"Setidaknya pakai lipstik yang lebih berwarna" Satsuki menyarankan.

Kau pun segera menyulam bibirmu dengan lipstik berwarna merah yang kau punya.

"Bagaimana" kau meminta pendapat pada temanmu dengan memanyunkan bibirmu.

"He he he ok ok" komentar Satsuki namun wajahnya seolah berkata _"kau berlebihan"_

Kau segera pergi ke konter peminjaman buku merapikan pakaian serta rambutmu lalu meletakan ponselmu di meja. Tak lama Kuroko pun datang membawa dua buku ditangannya Kuroko mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam sebelumnya padamu kau mengambilnya lalu kau menaruhnya secara asal karena manikmu terus melihat pada kuroko sampai dirimu tak menyadari buku itu terjatuh. Kuroko melihat buku yang terjatuh itu Kuroko terheran kau bukan menaruhnya tapi mejatuhkannya ia pun memberikan buku berjudul "_Someone Like You"_ Kali ini pandanganmu teralih pada buku itu senyum di wajahmu tidak hilang, seperti biasa kau mengisi tanggal dan nama di balik sampul buku itu. Tanpa kau sadari kini Kurokolah yang terus melihatmu saat mengisi tanggal dan nama peminjam. Senyumnya terukir walau hanya sedikit. Dirimu telah selesai dengan tugasmu namun kau belum memberikan buku itu tapi kau malah memandanginya ia tidak langsung melihatmu lebih tepatnya ia memalingkan maniknya terlebih dahulu ke arah buku lalu melihat kearahmu secara perlahan kalian berdua kembali tenggelam dalam manik masing-masing.

DEEERRRTT DEERRTTT DEERRRTT

Wajahmu terlihat cemberut saat Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselmu yang berdering. Lalu kau ikut melihat siapa yang telah mengganggunya di saat seperti ini. Ternyata itu panggilan dari pacarmu bertuliskan DARLING bahkan kau memasang foto Kalian berdua yang terlihat mesra sedang menggandeng pacarmu. Kuroko terdiam melihatnya wajahnya terlihat datar kau segera menutup ponselmu dengan telapak tanganmu. Kuroko masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya kini yang ia lihat sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari manismu wajahnya semakin datar dan alisnya sedikit berkerut, Kau menyadari apa yang ia lihat kau segera menarik tangan dan ponselmu dari meja dengan cepat kau menyodorkan buku _Someone Like You _Tepat di depan wajahnya. Wajahmu sedikit menunduk karena merasa tidak enak, Kuroko menyingkirkan buku itu dari wajahnya seskilas ia melihat mu dengan raut wajah yang kecewa dengan cepat ia mengambil buku darimu lalu pergi.

Kau menyesal telah mearuh ponselmu di atas meja lalu membentukan kepalamu pada meja Satsuki melihat tingkamu "kau sedang dikutuk. Sudahlah pergi bereskan beberapa buku di meja daripada kau membenturkan kepalamu seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

_20 SEP 2008_

Suara petir bergerumuh di luar sedang hujan Satsuki sedang membereskan buku di konter merasa ada yang aneh ia pun melihat ke arah pintu

"kyaaaaaa" Satsuki menjerit melihat dirimu yang basah kuyup membawa sebuah koper wajahmu juga terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan rambut panjang yang terurai berantakan kau menagis sesegukan sampai terbatuk.

Kalian berdua duduk di lantai di tengah – tengah konter yang membentuk melingkar Satsuki memberikan tisu padamu kau mengelap wajahmu yang basah karena hujan dan airmata.

"Itu karma untuk mu" Satsuki memulai "Kalian beru saja akan menikah"

"Selama ini, ia mengatakan bahwa gadis itu hanya temannya" dirimu mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Atashi no baka!" Kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri sambil melepas paksa cincin tunangan yang tersemat dijari manismu.

"Sudah Berhenti" Satsuki menganbil cincin itu "Jangan mengejek dirimu sendiri dan jangan berpikir seperti itu"ucap Satsuki.

"Biar ku katakan sesuatu, semua pria didunia ini tidak semuanya baik, jika semuanya baik aku tidak akan lama-lama menjomblo seperti ini. Karena aku tidak ingin mendapat pria buruk seperti tunanganmu itu" terang Satsuki. Dirimu semakin membenarkan semua perkataan temanmu dan menyandarkan kepalamu dipundaknya. Satsuki melihat tas yang dibawa olehmu.

"Kau bisa tinggal dirumahku malam ini. Jangan khawatir" sambil menepuk pelan kepalamu "Girl Power" Satsuki mengangkat kedua tangannya berusaha memberi semangat padamu.

"Sekareng, berhentilah menangis dan kembali ceria seperti dirimu lagi oke!" kau pun mengaguk dan menghapus air matamu. "Yosh! Kembali bekerja!" Satsuki kemudian berdiri dan berbalik kearah pintu, matanya melebar dan senyumnya mengembang saat melihat seorang pria yang sedang menutup payungnya yang tak lain adalah Kuroko. Satsuki segera menarik dirimu agar cepat berdiri, kau pun ikut terkejut.

"Buang yang lama, ganti dengan yang baru" Ucap satsuki bergumam.

Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas kedua sudut bibirmu tertarik keatas. Tapi ternyata senyummu tidak bertahan lama kala manikmu melihat Kuroko tersenyum pada seorang wanita yang masuk setelahnya dan berjalan mendahului Kuroko. Wajahmu semakin muram dirimu segera menundukan wajahmu saat Kuroko mendatangimu untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam, ia pun pergi begitu saja menyusul wanita cantik yang bersamanya.

Dirimu dan Satsuki mengintip dari balik rak buku merasa penasaran dengan wanita itu.

"Ya Tuhan. Benar-benar hari yang sial untukmu" Satsuki Berkomentar

"Mungkin mereka hanya berteman" dirimu mengira

"Teman pantatmu! Kalau aku jadi dia sudah kujadikan wanita itu sebagai istriku" Satsuki segera menutup mulutnya saat melihat wajahmu yang semakin cemberut lalu Satsuki segera meninggalkanmu.

Wanita bersurai coklat itu terlihat senang saat Kuroko sedang menjelaskan/menceritakan buku yang sedang ia pegang padanya. Dan mereka berdua terlihat akrab. Dirimu terus saja memperhatikan mereka, ternyata Tuhan sedang mengujimu rupanya.

.

.

.

_3 Months later_

Kuroko kembali keperpustakaan bersama wanita yang sama namanya Aida Riko. Kau mengetahuinya saat ia meminjam buku sebelumnya. Kebiasaanmu masih belum berubah kau selalu memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Mereka semakin dekat dan selalu bercanda hatimu terasa dicubit melihat Kuroko tertawa bersama wanita lain. Kau tidak pernah memperdulikan perasaanmu yang semakin sakit, Kekeras kepalaanmu lebih unggul dari hatimu.

_A Year Later_

Mereka berciuman sekilas namun itu cukup membuatmu paham dan mengerti bahwa mereka sudah berpacaran. Kau berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan air matamu saat itu juga. Kata "Tegar" memang cocok untukmu. Kuroko memberikan sebuah buku berjudul _"Getting Married"_ seperti biasa kau mengisi kartu di balik sampul buku itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Kuroko. Ada yang belum berubah darinya, Kuroko masih selalu tersenyum padamu meski kau sudah tidak tersenyum lagi padanya.

"Sangat aneh, apa dia tipe pria yang selalu mengajak wanitanya kencan ke perpustakaan" Satsuke merasa heran "Sangat aneh. Membosankan... Aku jamin mereka akan putus dalam beberapa bulan." Terang Satsuki yakin dengan ucapannya.

_9 Months Later _

Aida riko mengusap perut yang terlihat buncit. Kau dan Satsuki melihatnya dengan mulut yang ternganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang kalian lihat, dengan cepat kau menolehkan kepalamu pada Satsuki dengan wajah cemberut

"Hehehe" Satsuki hanya tertawa dengan wajah Innocent lalu mendorong mundur kursi yang ia duduki sampai menghadap komputer.

"Huuff" kau hanya bisa menghela nafas dan percaya bahwa itu nyata. Aida riko sedang mengandung 9 bulan Kuroko mengajak bicara sang calon bayi mereka terlihat bahagia.

_'__Kami sama. kapan bahagia itu menghampiriku'_ kau meremas baju bagian atas dimana kau merasakan sakit yang luar biasa didalam dadamu namun kau masih bisa menahan airmata yang hampir jatuh membasahi pipimu.

.

.

.

_2 Years Later_

Kuroko mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam satu tangannya sedang mengendong seorang anak perempun yang berusia sekitar 2 tahunan. Kuroko tersenyum kepadamu, kali ini kau membalasnya. Manikmu mengikuti Kuroko ke balik rak-rak buku Riko mengikutinya dari belakang. Kemudian manikmu beralih pada teman baikmu yang sedang bercanda gurau dengan pacar barunya yang bernama Aomine Daiki kau pun tersenyum melihatnya. _'Haruskah aku berhenti?'_

Kuroko bersama putrinya melihat sebuah buku bergambar yang disukai putrinya sesekali mencium puncak kepala putrinya yang berada di pangkuanya. Kuroko melihat Aida Riko sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri ia bahkan tidak duduk disampingnya tangannya sibuk menekan-nekan layar ponselnaya. Suara panggilan masuk terdengar Aida riko segera menekan tombol hijau sebelum mengangkat ponselnya Riko melihat ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko pun melihat kearahnya dengan wajah datar. "Hallo" Riko menjawab panggilnnya lalu pergi menjauh entah apa yang mereka bicarakan Kuroko merasa istrinya sudah menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

_3 Years Later_

"Kau siap?" Kuroko bertanya pada putrinya yang manis. kalian akan memainkan permainan shogi

"Siap" Putri Kuroko mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Kenapa kau mengankat tanganmmu seperti ini sayang?" Kuroko megangkat sebelah tangannya seperti putrinya.

"Kau ingin memulainya lebih dulu?" Tanya Kuroko

"Haaa'i" jawab putrimu ceria

"Hai hai dozo" kuroko tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya.

Putrinya memindahkan sebuah bidak berwarna putih

"Hei, itu sangat jauh!" Kuroko terkejut.

"Baik-baik, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ini?" kini giliran Kuroko yang menggeser satu langkah bidak berwarna hitam. Putrinya mengambil bidak yang kuroko geser sebelumnya lalu menggantinya dengan bidak miliknya

"hore aku dapat satu" putrinya senang kegirangan

"hei itu curang namanya, mana boleh kau melakukannya seperti itu" Kuroko langsung menggelitiki putrinya

"Ha ha ha ha... ayah geli ha ha ha"

"ini hukuman untukmu karena sudah bermain curang dengan ayah he he he" Kuroko pun ikut tertawa bersama putrinya yang sudah berusia 5 tahun.

"[Name]-chan" Aida Riko memanggil putrinya yang sama seperti namamu

"[Name]-chan, Ayo kita pulang" ajak Riko, Kuroko dan putrinya menghentikan candaan mereka wajah Kuroko kembali datar melihat putrinya menghampiri Riko.

"Apa [name]-chan sudah makan?" Riko bertanya pada Kuroko

"Hm, sudah" Jawab Kuroko singkat [name]-chan berlari memeluk Kuroko

"Kita bisa bermain lagi minggu depan" Kuroko mencium pipi putri tercintanya [name]-chan membalas mencium Kuroko di Jidatnya

"Ayo sayang, kita harus pulang" Riko memanggilnya sekali lagi [name]-chan pun melepaskan pelukanya Riko menggandeng tangan putrinya dan pergi Seorang pria ikut menggandeng tangan [name]-chan. Kuroko melihat kepergian putrinya mata birunya memerah menahan rasa sakit dihatinya harus berpisah dengan putri tercintannya.

Kuroko membereskan permainan shogi yang sedikit berantakan bibirnya bergetar matanya semakin memanas ia sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Kuroko pun menutup kedua mata dengan telapak tangan dengan siku yang bertumpu pada meja.

Dirimu mencoba menggeser bidak berwarna putih. Kuroko menyingkirkan telapak tangannya matanya sedikit melebar saat kau sudah ada di hadapanya. Kau memberikan senyuman terindahmu, Kuroko pun membalas senyuman yang sedikit pilu. Kalian pun akhirnya memainkan shogi manik kalian kembali berpandangan. Hatimu yang sudah lama dingin kini kembali hangat.

Kau lihat, kurasa Tuhan memberimu kesempatan.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Satsuki, Satsuki pun melakukan hal yang sama kemudian merekapun berciuman di atas altar .suara riuh tepuk tangan dan siulan dari para teman dan sahabat saat mereka resmi menjadi suami istri kau pun ikut senang bahwa sahabat baikmu telah menikah. Pesta dimulai mulai dari potong kue pernikahan sampai melempar bunga pengantin. Kau meloncat kegirangan saat mendapatkan bunga pengantin lalu berbalik kearah Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum manis melihat tingkahmu wajah kalian sama-sama merona

Kalian jalan berdampingan sangat dekat bahu dan tangan kalian saling bersentuhan. Kalian berjalan menuju rak buku

"Akhir-Akhir ini aku jarang melihat mu Kuroko-kun, mugkin kau sudah membaca seluruh koleksi kami" Kau mulai memcah keheningan diantara kalian berdua.

"Ah, Ada satu buku yang benar-benar bagus. Aku akan menunjukannya" dirimu lekas pergi membuka lemari rak buku dan mengambil buku yang kau maksud.

"[name]-chan, jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang. Aku mungkin tidak akan sempat membacanya"

"Ayolah. Aku berkuasa disini, aku hanya ingin memberikanya kepadamu" kau berusaha membujuknya

"Baiklah" Kuroko akhirnya mau saat kuroko akan mengambilnya kau mengangkat buku itu

"Sebenarnya, tidak. Aku hanya akan meminjamkannya padamu"

"Apa? Kenapa?" Kuroko bertanya

"Agar Kuroko-kun bisa kembali padaku nanti" ucapmu disertai wajah meronamu

"Hai" Kuroko mengmbil buku darimu dan bersandar pada rak buku kau pun melakukan hal yang sama

"From here to eternity. Hehe" Kuroko tertawa ringan membaca judul dari buku itu

Dirimu memandang wajahnya dari pinggir, Dirimu tidak pernah bosan untuk terus memandangnya.

Kuroko mengubah posisinya jadi menghadapmu "[Name]-chan. kau tahu, bahkan jika aku tidak ingin meminjam buku... Aku akan selalu menemukan alasan untuk datang melihatmu"

Hatimu sangan senang dan tersentuh mendengarnya. Manik kalian kembali terhipnotis sama-sama tenggelam dalam lautan cinta Kuroko melihat bibir merahmu, Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya kearahmu begitu juga dirimu kau mulai memiringkan kepalamu kearahnya sampai kedua bibir kalian bertemu. Dia melumat halus bibir atasmu dan kau membalasnya.

Kurokolah yang lebih dulu menghentikan sentuhan bibir kalian tidak ingin membuat dirimu kehabisan oksigen. Kau dan kuroko tertawa ringan mengingat apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan wajahmu dan wajahnya merona merah.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam

"akan ku coba menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin"jeda sesaat "Oyasumi" ucap kuroko sambil berjalan kearah pintu berniat untuk pulang

"Hm, Oyasuminasai" jawabmu mengguk sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

.

.

.

Tuuut...tuuut...tuuut

"Hallo" Satsuki menjawab panggilan telephone.

"Satsuki, Apa Kuroko-kun benar-benar hilang? sudah hampir 3 bulah dia tidak menemuiku."

Dirimu mencemaskan pria pujaanmu yang kau rindukan kedatangannya

"Mungkin Kuroko-san sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kenapa tidak kau coba telepon dia?" Satsuki mengusulkan

"Aku tidak punya nomor teleponnya" jawabmu sedikit menyesal

"Ya ampun... kau membuatku frustasi [name]-chan. Kalian sudah pergi berkencan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan hubungan yang lebih serius kau bahkan sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun lain kali aku akan memintanya untuk mu" Satsuki merasa kesal terhadapmu.

"tidak usah, biar aku sendiri yang melakukannya. Jika dia datang menemuiku, Aku akan bertanya tentang perasaanya padaku." Kau mengakhiri obrolan kalian di telepon

.

.

.

_1 SEP 2014 _

Kau mencobek 1 kertas tanggal yang menggantung di dinding. lalu kau merapikan mejamu yang sedikit berantakan. Seseorang meletakan sebuah buka tepat dihadapanmu lalu kau membaca judul buku tersebut dalam hati _"FROM HERE TO ETERNITY" _senyummu mengembang kau alihkan pandanganmu ke atas senyummu pun menghilang ternyata bukan Kuroko yang mengembalikan buku itu melainkan mantan istrinya.

"Aku datang untuk mengembalikan buku ini."

Kau merasa bingung kenapa Aida Riko yang mengembalikan buku ini.

"Kuroko-Kun sudah meninggal" tambahnya seolah membaca isi pikiranmu. Matamu melebar Hatimu seolah tersambar petir mendengar berita menyakitkan dari Riko

"Dia meninggal karna sakit kangker liver. Jika besok kau bebas, kau bisa datang" ingatanmu kembali saat kau tertawa bersama dengan Kuroko-kun. Aida Riko pun pergi.

Matamu terasa panas tanganmu menyenntuh dadamu yang naik turun menahan rasa sesak yang amat menyakitkan. Kau memutar memori saat-saat kebersamaanmu dengan Kuroko dan putrinya yang ia beri nama persis denganmu.

_FROM HERE TO ETERNITY. _Dirimu membuka buku itu melihat kartu peminjaman yang terselip kau mengeluarkannay dan mengelus nama yang tertulis _"Kuroko Tetsuya" _Air matamu terjatuh tepat diatas namanya air matamu terserap kertas sampai menimbulkan tulisan yang ada di baliknya. Dirimu lalu membalikkan kertu tersebut. Matamu melebar kala melihat deret tulisan yang rapi.

_"__Ini mungkin pesan terakhir yang ku tulis untukmu_

_Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya_

_Dan aku minta maaf tidak datang mengucapkan selamat tinggal secara pribadi_

_Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat_

_Dan aku tidak ingin kau khawatir _

_Tapi aku ingin memberi tahu [name]-chan lagi bahwa..._

_Terlepas dari kenyataan kita berbicara sangat sedikit,_

_Aku selalu bisa membaca pikiran [Name]-chan_

_Aku berharap bahwa [Name]-chan bisa mendengarku juga._

_–Kuroko_

_ps - terima kasih untuk merekomendasikan buku terakhir yang baik dalam hidupku"_

kau kembali membaca bagian atas _"__Ini mungkin pesan terakhir yang ku tulis untukmu"_

kau segera berlali menuju rak-rak buku sambil membawa kertas yang berisi buku yang pernah Kuroko-kun pinjam. Dari satu rak ke rak yang lain kau telah mendapatkan semuanya setiap kartu kau ambil dan mengumpulkanya menjejerkan satu per satu di lantai semuanya ada lebih dari sepuluh dan kau mulai membacanya.

_"Terima kasih sudah bermain Shogi denganku dan menemaniku ..._

_meskipun Aku harus mengatakan, permainan putriku lebih baik daripada[Name]-chan , hahaha_

_\- Kuroko "_

Air matamu kembali jatuh matamu beralih pada kartu berikutnya

_"Putriku benar-benar menyukai [Name-chan. Dia berbicara tentengmu sepanjang waktu._

_Jika [Name]-chan jika [name]-chan berhenti dari pekerjaan, aku akan mempekerjakan [Name]-chan sebagai pengasuh putriku_

_– Kuroko"_

Otakmu kembali memutar ingatanmu saat bersama putrinya yang cantik kau bercanda gurau bersamanya.

_"Aku baru tahu hari ini bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang ayah._

_Kepalaku pusing tapi aku senang juga._

_Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi [Name]-chan adalah orang pertama yang ingin kubagi berita ini denganmu_

_– Kuroko"_

Matamu beralih pada kartu berikutnya

_"Aku masih belum melihatmu tersenyum padaku. _

_apa kau masih sedih tentang pacarmu? _

_Kau mungkin harus membaca buku ini. _

_Mungkin bisa membantumu _

_–Kuroko_

Sesekali kau menghapus airmatamu agar tidak mengenai kertas yang ada di bawah wajahmu, Kau kembali membaca pesan berikutnya.

_"Kau tidak meneleponku. Tentu saja, kau punya pacar. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap datang untuk meminjam buku dari perpustakaan agar aku bisa melihatmu lagi._

_P.S. aku suka lipstik yang kau pakai, wajahmu terlihat semakin cantik._

_–Kuroko"_

Tangismu semakin menjadi dan air matamu semakin deras, tanganmu mengambil kartu yang terakhir.

Kuroko POV

Flashback

Kuroko mengambil sebuah buku di rak berjudul _"A Midsummer Night Dream" _ lalu melihat arahmu Saat itu kau sedang menyimpan buku-buku ke rak, kuroko mengembalikan buku yang baru saja ia ambil lalu menulis sesuatu di kertas berukuran kecil. Kuroko menghampirimu dan menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan _"A Midsummer Night Dream" _.

_"Konichiwa._

_Aku orang aneh yang bertemu denganmu di hari lain_

_"terima kasih" telah membantuku menemukan buku ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu untuk makan malam._

_Tapi aku melihat tanda dilarang bersuara diperpustakaan... jadi aku menulisnya disini. Boleh kan?_

_Jika kau ingin makanan gratis kau bisa menghubungiku di nomor ini._

_Aku akan membaca buku ini sambil menuggu panggilan darimu. _

_– Kuroko"_

Kau mengeluarkan ponselmu lalu menekan angka-angka yang kau maksud kemudian menekan icon berwarna hijau lalu mendekatkan ponsel ke telingamu "_nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut" _ponselmu berkicau "hiks..Kuroko-kun hiks.. hiks .. ini aku [Name]. Hiks.. hiks.. hiks... Aaaarrrgggh" kau menjatuhkan ponselmu dan menagis sejadi-jadinya.

_Kau selalu ingin mendengar suaranya_

_Berharap Ia bisa membaca isi hatimu_

_Kau ingin Ia mengetahui bahwa kau mencintainya meski tak seorangpun yang bisa mendengar suara hatimu _

_Suara hati yang selalu memanggil namanya &amp; mencintainya setulus hatimu._

_ FIN_

Gimana? Gimana?

Ini Oneshot pertamaku aku pilih Kuroko karena Aku greget banget liat tampangnya yang polos diam-diam menghanyutkan. Tapi disini ku bikin dia meninggal Aaaaarrrgg GOMMENASAAAAI Kuroko-kun *meluk kaki Kurokoku (?) Entah kenapa diriku bisa terinspirasi untuk membuat fic ini. Walau bagaimanapun saya tetap berharap komentar dari para reader. Ah jika berkenen kalian mau baca fic ku yang lain yg berjudul Moichido *garep banget #PLAKK

Review Please ^v^.v


End file.
